Meurtre en Hollin
by Eleclya111
Summary: TERMINÉ AVEC ÉPILOGUE -Un des membres de la Communaute de l'Anneau se fait assassiner. Les 8 autres sont les suspects. Qui a commis le meurtre ?
1. la decouverte

Eleclya: Saluuut à tooous!!!!!! Voici une nouvelle fic d'humour que vous allez apprécier c'est sur! (pourquoi? Parce qu'elle pas juste écrite par moi) Cette histoire est écrite en collaboration avec Justine (dont le nickname ici doit être vilya0 ou quelque chose comme ça) qui est fantastique et en fait ce chapitre à été écrit en presque totalité par elle. Donc, j'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier et si oui laissez nous des reviews, si non, laissez nous des reviews et si vous voulez pas laisser de reviews. . .ben faites le pas. . .  
  
Disclaimer: La compagnie de l'anneau et tout le reste appartient a Tolkien. . . boohoohoo et en passant, tous les noms dans l'histoires sont de la version anglaise  
  
p.s. ce chapitre à été écrit par Justine (comme dit plus haut). . . alors pourquoi c'est moi qui tape? . . .mystère. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
MEURTRE EN EREGION (ou Hollin)  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Par un magnifique matin, une compagnie partie de Rivendell se réveillait dans la joie au pays que les hommes appellent Hollin , à l'ouest des Misty Mountains.Le soleil brillait, les collines étaient vertes et aucun nuage ne peuplait le ciel. Une merveilleuse journées les accueillait Mais une découverte afreeeeeeuse mit fin à leur bonheur. . .  
  
Sam : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . .*respire* . . .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le cri de Sam attira les autres membres de la communauté. Tous restèrent pétrifiés devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Après quelques minutes d'inaction pleine de stupeur, Aragorn courut à son sac pour en sortir le Tééééléphoooone rooouge *écho *  
  
Aragorn : Bonjour, inspecteurs Holmes et Watson? Venez vite , c'est urgent . Il y a eu un meurtre la nuit dernière. . . La victime? M. Frodo Baggins. . . (dun dun dun) D'accord, faites vite.  
  
Après environ une heure, ils virent quelque chose à l'horizon.  
  
Gimli: Regardez au Nord!!!  
  
Boromir: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Gimli: J'en sais rien moi, je ne fais que lire le script. . .  
  
Legolas: C'est une van verte et bleue à fleur rouges!  
  
Aragorn: Il était temps qu'elles arrivent.  
  
Et arrivèrent les inspecteurs à bord de la Mystery Van (scooby doo). Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas et Gimli étaient là pour les acceuillirs. Holmes et Watson débarquèrent de leur moyen de transport.  
  
Holmes: Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Eleclya Holmes et voici ma collègue Elyzabeth Watson. . .  
  
Boromir: Inspecteur? *regarde autour, agité * Non, arrêtez! Cette affaire va trop loin! Je l'avoue, c'est moi qui ait volé la danoise de Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: Tu vas l'payer! Sale voleur!!!  
  
Et il sauta sur Boromir et tenta de l'étrangler. Tous les regardèrent sans réagir.  
  
Holmes (après quelques minutes) : Euh. . . Quelqu'un?  
  
Aragorn et Legolas les séparèrent. Holmes poursuivit.  
  
Holmes: Nous sommes venues enquêter sur le meurtre de M. Frodo Baggins. C'est pourquoi nous devrons questionner chaque membre de la communauté. . .encore vivant. . .qui sont tous pour l'instant des suspects. Au fait, où sont M. Took et M. Brandybuck?  
  
Aragorn: Ils sont en train de faire une interminable partie d'échecs, elle dure depuis trois jours.  
  
Watson: Et M. Gamgee?  
  
Aragorn: Il est en deuil. Il a perdu tout contact avec le reste du monde.  
  
Holmes: Tout d'abord, nous devons aller examiner le corps du décédé pour trouver des indices.  
  
Elle suivirent Legolas qui les mena au lieu du crime ; après quoi il les quitta.  
  
Watson (chuchotant à Holmes) : Pas mal le blond hein?  
  
Holmes ne répondit pas, devant eux Sam était habillé en noir, une énorme montagne de mouchoirs se trouvait à ses côtés. Il regardait le corps de son maître à ses pieds. Celui-ci était ''mal amoché''. Il avait une flèche au cœur, une épée au ventre, une dague à l'épaule, des ciseaux au cou, des seringues au bras, une fourchette dans l'œil, une lance dans la jambe, une hache dans le dos et une coquille d'huître sous son pied. Ah oui! Et une bouteille de poison vide à côté de lui. Les deux inspecteurs s'approchèrent.  
  
Watson: Pardonnez-moi M. Gamgee. Nous savons que votre peine est très grande , mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions. . .  
  
Après un long silence de tension seulement brusqué d'un ''Échec!'' venant de Pippin au loin, Sam asquieca.  
  
Holmes: Quand le corps a-t-il été découvert?  
  
Sam: Ce matin , à 8 heures, 52 minutes , 17 secondes et 3 centièmes.  
  
Holmes: Il a été trouvé dans cet état?  
  
Sam: Oui.  
  
Holmes: Avez-vous déplacé le corps?  
  
Sam: Non.  
  
Holmes: Mais c'est peu prudent! L'assassin aurait pu facilement pour l'achever! . . . Merci, vous pouvez disposer. . .  
  
Après le départ de Sam , Holmes et Watson déplacèrent le corps de quelques mètres.  
  
Holmes: C'est mieux maintenant. Il faudrait enlever ses vêtements . . .pour. . .pour. . . des indices! C'est ça!  
  
Watson: Voulez-vous des gants?  
  
Holmes: Pourquoi?  
  
Watson: Je sais pas. . . Vous auriez pu avoir froid. . .  
  
Elles ne trouvèrent rien de nouveau (pouvant servir à l'enquête) sauf quelques bleus et trois-quatre égratignures de plus. Leur test d'empreintes digitales sur les armes n'apporta rien non plus parce que ça n'existait pas à cette époque.  
  
Holmes: Hmmmmm. . . Je crois qu'en conclusion je dirais. . .  
  
Watson: . . .Qu'il est mort?  
  
Holmes: Élémentaire , ma chère Watson. C'est du niveau de l'école élémentaire cette déduction. Il n'est pas seulement mort. . . Il est mort assassiné!!!! (tanaaaa!)  
  
Plus tard, les inspecteurs revinrent près du groupe.  
  
Holmes: Messieurs, après nos recherches nous avons découvert que M. Baggins a été assassiné.  
  
Aragorn: Mais, on vous l'a déjà dit il y a longtemps.  
  
Holmes: Ne sautez pas trop vite aux conclusions . Nous allons commencer les interrogatoires demain matin. Vous en aviserez M. Took et M. Brandybuck . En attendant. . . Quelqu'un a du chocolat chaud?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Et voilà! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour le premier interrogatoire! 


	2. qqchose du style

Disclaimer: Allez voir à l'autre chapitre . . . yo. . .  
  
Message: Et voilà! Cette histoire a eu une réponse extraordinaire! WOW! Merci beaucoup!Ce chapitre est écrit par Eleclya (moi) principalement et jespère que c'est drôle quand même. . . Réponses aux reviews à la fin. . . Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui tape?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Holmes et Watson sont dans la Mystery Van et se préparent à recevoir leur première victime. . . Dehors, Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Sam attendent nerveusement pendant que Pippin et Merry continuent leur inteeeeeeerminaaaable partie d'échecs et que Frodo est heu. . . mort. . . Soudain, un entend un biiiip et une voix d'intercom se fait entendre.  
  
'' Monsieur Boromir fils de Denethor et prochain intendant de Gondor est demandé dans la Mystery Van s'il vous plait, monsieur Boromir fils de Denethor , merci. ''  
  
Tout le monde fixe Boromir qui a une petite goutte de sueur lui descendant sur la tempe.  
  
*silence et une famille de canards passe *  
  
Boromir entre finalement dans la van. Tout est noir sauf une seule lumière braquée sur une chaise. Holmes et Watson font geste à Boromir de s'asseoir. Holmes est assise dans un coin de la salle...pièce...chose et tient carnet et crayon, prête à écrire, tandis que Watson sirote un café, se préparant à poser ses questions. L'interrogatoire commence. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Watson (se penchant vers Boromir, menaçante): Avez vous tué Mr. Frodo Baggins?  
  
Boromir: Non! Je le jure!!!!  
  
Watson (se retournant vers Holmes) : Merde, ça va être plus compliqué qu'on le croyait. . .  
  
Watson :Veuillez nous donner votre nom complet  
  
Boromir: Mais vous ne venez pas juste de m'appeler avec celui-ci il y a deux minutes?  
  
Holmes: S'il vous plait, ne discutez pas!  
  
Boromir: (avale rapidement) Je me nomme Boromir fils de Denethor . . .  
  
Holmes note tout dans son carnet.  
  
Watson : Bien, Boromir fils de Denethor. . .  
  
Boromir : Oh, appelez-moi Boro !  
  
Watson : D'accord . . .Boro. . . De quelle race êtes vous?  
  
Boromir: Heu. . . Humaine. . . Je crois. . .  
  
Watson: Vous hésitez?  
  
Boromir: Non, non!!! Enfn oui mais parce que. . . non!  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes) : Il hésite! Il devient notre suspect no.1!  
  
Holmes (murmurant à Watson) : Je vous rappelle qu'il est le premier qu'on interroge. . .  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes) : Chuuuuuut  
  
Watson: Quel âge avez vous?  
  
Boromir: Heu . . .  
  
Holmes: Vous ne savez pas?  
  
Boromir: C'est que ce n'est pas encore clairement indiqué dans le livre. . .  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes) : Notez ceci : Le suspect semble souffrir de troubles mentaux l'ayant amené à oublier son âge. Par conséquent il a sûrement commis le crime.  
  
Holmes (murmurant à Watson) : Pourquoi?  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes) : Parce que c'est toujours comme ça dans les films  
  
Holmes (murmurant à Watson) : C'est quoi un film?  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes) : Heu. . . . Bonne question.  
  
Holmes: Où êtiez vous hier à 8 heures, 52 minutes , 17 secondes et 3 centièmes ?  
  
Boromir: J'étais calmement en train de fixer une roche.  
  
Watson fait signe à Holmes qu'il est fou.  
  
Watson: Avez vous quelqu'un pouvant le confirmer?  
  
Boromir: Heu . . .  
  
Watson: Vous n'avez donc pas d'aliba ?  
  
Holmes : Alibi.  
  
Watson: Alibi. . . aucune différence. . .  
  
Holmes : Quelle est . . . était. . . votre relation avec le décédé?  
  
Watson : C'est moi qui suis supposée poser les questions ici !  
  
Holmes (à très basse voix) : Oui madame.  
  
Watson : Quel est . . . était . . . votre relation avec le décédé ?  
  
Boromir: Oh, c'était mon meilleur ami. Eh bien, pas vraiment mais c'était mon ami En fait, on se parlait rarement . . . presque jamais finalement. Pour tout dire, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il me tombait sur les nerfs, le maudit. . .  
  
Holmes (murmurant a Watson) : Peu concluant. . .  
  
Watson: Serait-il possible de voir votre épée?  
  
Boromir: Bien sur.  
  
Boromir sort son épée et la donne à Watson qui tombe sous le poids de l'arme. Elle se relève en essayant de garder un peu de dignité et regarde bien l'arme.  
  
Holmes (murmurant à Watson ): Alors?  
  
Watson (murmurant à Holmes): Ce n'est pas l'arme du crime.  
  
Holmes (murmurant à Watson ): Mais c'est normal, les armes sont encore sur le corps. . .  
  
Watson (ignorant Holmes) : Vous êtes droitier ou gaucher?  
  
Boromir: Droitier  
  
Watson: Verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein?  
  
Boromir: Après ou avant l'avoir bu?  
  
Watson: Que voyez vous sur ces taches?  
  
Boromir: Des anneaux. . . Heu , je veux dire des nuages avec de petits soleils qui sourient :)  
  
Watson : Avez-vous eu des troubles durant votre enfance?  
  
Boromir: Non . . . Ben ma mère est morte mais . . .  
  
Watson : Avez vous des raisons de vouloir l'Anneau de Pouvoir?  
  
Boromir: Mais non, voyons * fait un sourire innocent*  
  
Holmes et Watson vont se parler dans un coin puis elles reviennent.  
  
Watson: Pour finir, veuillez enlever votre chandail.  
  
Boromir: Mais, pourquoi?  
  
Watson : Nous avons nos raisons. Ne posez pas de questions et procédez. . .  
  
Quelques instants plus tard , Gimli est appelé à l'intercom. Boromir sort de la van et Gimli y entre.  
  
Holmes: Hey. . .Boro, en passant, attention à Lurtz!  
  
Boromir: Mais que voulez-vous di -  
  
Gimli: Bon on commence, je suis nerveux!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Voilà!!!! Rendez vous au prochain chapiiiiiitre et j'espère que cette fois ça ne sera pas moi qui va taper ;)  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS (cette fois-ci par Eleclya) :  
  
Nea4 : C'est pas fou! Lol! On aurait du mettre ça ;)  
  
Yotma : Continuez, tu veux dire, parce qu'on est deux. Et oui on va continuer ;)  
  
MPHDP : On le sait qu'on ne doit pas bouger le corps, c'est une blague ;)  
  
Roselou : Mon dieu c'était court comme review venant de toi! Et si c'est les plus beaux qui partent en premier alors ca devrait être Legolas de mort et non Frodo......... hin hin ;)  
  
Vilya0 : Ah merci, je sais que j,ai du talent ;)  
  
Moi: Cool que tu aies aimé! ;)  
  
Either : merci, j'espère que tu n,as pas trop attendu ;)  
  
Fred et George : pareil pour vous ;)  
  
Beliowen: Mais oui frody a le droit de crever, comme tout le monde. . . mouahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Eleclya111 : je sais qu'elle est bonne mais je trouve que tu es tellement meilleure ;)  
  
Guilderinette : J'aaadoooooore la professionalité de nos inspecteurs ;)  
  
Carand : Maganer Frodo, nous? Naaaaan ;)  
  
Et voilà, des ;) pour tout le monde! A la prochaine!!!  
  
Namarie mates et Imotep  
  
Eleclya-xoxo-;) 


	3. nain ou personne de petite taille

Disclaimer : Noooon, les personnages lieux et tout ca ne nous appartiennent pas! Stupides avocats...  
  
Un autre chapiiiitre! Yaaaaaaay! Un nouveau chapitre sera désormais posté à tout les dimanches (ou presque....laissez faire finalement)! C'est fantaaaastiiiique! Waaaaaaaais! Non, mais quel enthousiasme quand même ;)  
  
Comme la dernière fois, il y aura des réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.  
  
Ce chapitre est écrit principalement par Vilya0 et c'est encore moi qui tape!!!!!! Je pense que je vais faire une grève. . .ou quelque chose du genre. . . je crois que je vais rien faire finalement. . . Bon et bien allons-y avec l'histoire!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Gimli: Bon on commence, je suis nerveux!  
  
Les inspecteurs le regardent en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
Gimli: Pas. . .pas que je suis nerveux pour mon cas. . . Je ne l'ai pas fait . . . Le crime je veux dire. . . Je suis innocent! Je suis sage. Je ne sais rien! Laissez moi tranquille. Ne me faites pas de mal! Pourquoi vous en prenez vous à moi? Arrêtez! Pitié! Pitié!  
  
Watson: Mais calmez-vous! On n'a même pas commencé!  
  
Gimli: Ah. . . ah bon. . .  
  
Watson (soupirant) : Veuillez nous donner votre nom complet.  
  
Gimli: Gimli, fils de Gloin. . . Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gim. . . Je suis un Nain et j'ai dans les alentours de 135 ans. . . Vous savez, à mon âge on oublie parfois et ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante à se rappeler, bien au contraire, mais je m'éloigne de la question. Eh bien, au moment du crime, j'étais en train d'aiguiser ma harrrrrche et. . .  
  
Watson: Attendez, attendez! Comment savez-vous les questions que nous allons vous poser?  
  
Gimli: Vous aviez laissé l'intercom ouvert pendant l'interrogatoire de Boromir.  
  
Holmes: Oh. . . *ferme l'intercom*  
  
Watson (à Holmes) : Vous avez pris en note tout ce qu'il a dit?  
  
Holmes acquiesce.  
  
Watson: Bien, écrivez aussi ceci . . .hmmm. . . Aussi et ceci. . . c'est le même son, presque le même mot. Très intéressant. . . très intéressant. Vous l'avez noté, Holmes?  
  
Holmes: Oui madame.  
  
Watson (à Gimli) : Continuons. Où étiez vous hier à 8 heure, 52 minutes, 17 secondes et 3 centièmes?  
  
Holmes: Vous savez, inspecteur, le meurtre a clairement été commis durant la nuit donc cette question nous est totalement inutile. . . *  
  
Watson : *regard assassin vers Holmes*  
  
Holmes: Qui, madame. . .  
  
Watson (à Gimli) : Répondez vite, cette question vaut 10 points et pourrait vous amener à devancer l'autre équipe.  
  
Gimli: Eh bien, comme j'avais commencé à expliquer, j'étais calmement en train d'aiguiser ma harrrrrrrche. Attendez, non, je dormais. En fait, je déjeunais. Finalement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
Watson: Oublions l'alabi.  
  
Holmes: Alibi.  
  
Watson: Alibi. . . Quelles sont vos opinions sur le meurtre?  
  
Gimli: Je ne suis pas sur. . . C'est Plum avec le chandelier dans la bibliothèque ou Scarlett avec la clé anglaise dans le hall.  
  
Holmes: Très vague.  
  
Watson: Pepsi ou Coca-cola?  
  
Gimli: Ça goûte la même chose.  
  
Watson: N' Sync ou Backstreet Boys?  
  
Gimli: J'espérais ne jamais me le faire poser. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas choisir!  
  
Watson: Savez-vous quelque chose sur le meurtre de M. Frodo Baggins?  
  
Gimli: Seulement ce que disent les chapitres précédents. . .  
  
Watson: Pouvons nous voir votre arme?  
  
Gimli: Non, je ne l'ai pas avec moi.  
  
Holmes et Watson: COMMENT? *Dun dun dun*  
  
Gimli: Elle est au lavage, deux cycles, à hard. Vous savez, le sang de wargs, c'est dur à décoller.  
  
Holmes et Watson ont une face de face dégoûtée qui fait une face dégoûtée.  
  
Watson: Bien, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Après le départ de Gimli, les deux inspecteuresses révisent leurs notes.  
  
Watson: En conclusion que diriez vous?  
  
Holmes: . . . Chinois!  
  
Watson: Quoi? Un chinois a fait le crime ?  
  
Holmes: Non, voulez-vous mangez chinois ce soir?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
* ils ont seulement découvert le corps le matin  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS - par Eleclya  
  
Nea4 : Waw! Ca c'était une critique constructive! ;)  
  
Tadriendra : quoi? Comment tu sais que c'était la fête de vilya? Tu es une espionne? Ou bien tu es une amie qui a changé de nickname. . . ;)  
  
Vilya0 : Ah oui, je sais que je suis bonne, merci ;)  
  
Eleclya111 : je suis totalement d'accord avec toi!!! ;)  
  
Elkraken : OUI! VIVE BOROMIR! ;)  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Non, on y va de main _______ - - - insert joke here ;)  
  
Lorina Wormtongue : et bien la voilà! . . . tidlida? ;)  
  
Arwenny : Autant que le mot vachement? ;)  
  
Roselou : Tu sais, tu es pas obligé de laisser des reviews juste pour le principe, tu peux aussi parler de ce que tu penses du chapitre dedans ;)  
  
Fred et George : C vrai que c'est la mystery machine, j'ai vu ca en allant voir scooby doo 2 (qui est en fait une grosse publicité de burger King) et la drogue d'habitude c'est naturel non? (en partie en tout cas) donc les pavots ca compte! Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha * tousse * hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha * respire * hahahahahahahahahahahahaha * baille* hahahahahahahahahahaha. . . * s'endort * Hey! Fred et George comme dans Fred et George weasley! Je sais , je suis lente . . .;)  
  
Carand : Si tu n'avais pas laissé une review tu sais ce qui serait arrivé? J'aurais peut-être été un peu triste! Wo! Arrête moi ca! Tu essaie de me faire ressentir des émotions ou quoi? Tssss ;)  
  
he mele no lilo : Heu. . . c ca. . . .merci. . .oua-hhhhh  
  
et voilà! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour Legooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaas! (le meilleur) 


	4. la perfection existe

Disclaimer: Franchement, si toutes ces choses nous appartenaient, est-ce qu'on serait en train d'écrire cette histoire?  
  
Et voilà maintenant le chapitre le plus long de tous! Ecrit par la meilleure des deux auteurs (c'est à dire moi, Eleclya111) et encore une fois, c'est toujours moi qui tape!!!!  
  
Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin et avant de commencer ce chapitre j'ai un petit intermède ne faisant pas partie de l'histoire à vous présenter. . .le voici. . . :  
  
~ les supers joeufs de mots ~  
  
-Hey, coqsé ça?  
  
-On dirait deux œufs au beurre noir  
  
-Mais coqment tu t'es fait ça?  
  
-Je suis tombé d'un poulailler  
  
-C'est ben foiroeuf comme accident  
  
-Je sais mais bon, on ne contrôle pas sa destinée. On ne sais jamais ce qui poeuf se poussin(poussin, passer)  
  
-Hey, est-ce que tu as vu mon plume'o ?  
  
-Non, poulequoi?  
  
-Je sais pas, ça me tentais de te demander ça, juste coqme ça  
  
-Ah. . .ok. . Tu es vraiment bizzar-oeuf-ide  
  
écarteux de concurrence: écartoeuf de coqurrence  
  
laveuse sècheuse : lavoeufse , sèchoeufse  
  
et pour finir: moeuf-rtre en poussin  
  
merci, merci . . . maintenant, voici le chapitre :D  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Les deux inspecteuresses appellent Legolas à l'intercom et celui-ci entre dans la Van . Il a l'air calme et indifférent, les deux femmes sont tout le contraire . . .  
  
Watson: Bon, commençons avec l'interrogavoir. . .heu. . .atoire. . . Avez- vous commis le meurtre?  
  
Legolas: Non.  
  
Watson: Êtes-vous seul. . .heu. . .sur. . .?  
  
Legolas: Oui.  
  
Watson: Bon. . . Je vous admire, non, je vous respire. . .vous êtes un plaisir. . .argh! * prend une grande inspiration * Vous pouvez partir.  
  
Legolas fait un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil et sort de la Van. Les deux femmes sortent de transe. . .  
  
Holmes: Etes-vous sure que c'était suffisant comme interrogatoire?  
  
Watson: Bien sur, les gens parfaits comme ça, ça ne ment pas.  
  
Holmes: Oui, je suis d'accord. . .  
  
*petit silence *  
  
Holmes: Vous avez vu ses yeux!?  
  
Watson: Ouiiii! J'ai cru que j'allais me perdre dans leur profondeur! Et ses cheveux!  
  
Holmes: Ses cheveux. . .* soupir * Et vous avez vu comment il m'a regardé à la fin? Et comment il m'a envoyé un clin d'œil?  
  
Watson: Voyons, le clin d'œil était pour moi. . .  
  
Holmes: Quoi? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être intéressé à vous . . .  
  
Watson: De toute façon, je suis toujours mieux que vous!  
  
Holmes: Quoi?! Oh et puis ça ne me fait rien puisque c'est à moi qu'il à sourit.  
  
Watson: Non! À moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Non, moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Holmes: Moi!  
  
Watson: Moi!  
  
Et ainsi de suite. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Et voilà! Si vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'ici vous vous méritez un dinner avec Billy Boyd ce soir à 8:00h exactement au café gaya! Soyez-y!  
  
Vous avez peut-être remarqué que ce chapitre n'était pas long, ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas une habitude. . .  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS - par Eleclya. . .comme d'habitude  
  
Beli0wen: C'est totalement vrai! Fondons l'association des laveuses maltraitées! ;)  
  
Carand: Hi hi hi hi hi. . . bravo ;)  
  
Arrg: Voir message au dessus ;)  
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn: Tu sais qui c'est hein. . . hiec hiec hiec. . .on verra ;)  
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn : C'est ce qu'on va voir. . .hiec hiec hiec ;)  
  
he mele no lilo: C sur que c'est super bon voyons, je suis co-auteur ;)  
  
Miriel: Ouais, on a choisit de tuer le personnage le moins important (selon moua) hiec hiec hiec ;)  
  
Nea4: Ça c'était un bout venant de moua!!! (je crois) ;)  
  
Nissa: Il y aura environ 9 ou 10 chapitres je crois, mais on verra ;)  
  
Fred et George: Mais oui ça goûte la même chose! . . . Si on veut. . . De toute façon c'est laid comme nom coca. . .ça c'est un argument. . . non mais ça c'était une review constructive de votre part ;)  
  
Roselou: Franchement, tu n'a pas honte d'écrire d'aussi courtes reviews? Tsss ;)  
  
Aelea WoOd: Tu sais qui a tué Frodon hein. . .hiec hiec hiec ;)  
  
Tadriendra : Notre secret sera préservé jusqu'à la fin, mouahahahahahaha ;)  
  
Nous vous prions de bien noter que les opinions exprimées ci haut ne sont pas nécessairement celles de la co-auteur Vilya0. Merci. 


	5. un suspect suspecté par les suspecteurs

Disclaimer: ben oui, tout le monde le sait  
  
Meeessage: Bon, ce chapitre est écrit par Vilya, et c'est elle qui a PRESQUE tout tapé, en fait, elle m'a laissé écrire tout le disclaimer et les réponses aux reviews et . . . c'est ça. . . KOSSÉ ÇA? Tape justine! Tape!!!!!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Holmes et Watson sont dans leur Van et révisent les notes qu'elles ont prises durant l'interrogatoire passé.  
  
Watson: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Holmes: Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Il n'a pas beaucoup coopéré. . .  
  
Watson: C'est vrai, il n'a répondu clairement à aucune des questions. Il avait le regard fuyant. Je crois même qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. . .  
  
Holmes: Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, inspecteur, il est vrai qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Il était toujours le moins clair possible dans ses réponses. . . Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il avait fait le meurtre!  
  
Watson: Attendez, inspecteur, ne sautez pas trop vite aux conclusions.  
  
Holmes: Mais vous avez bien vu à quel point il était suspect!  
  
Watson: Je crois tout de même que nous devrions plus y réfléchir avant de déclarer qu'il est le meurtrier.  
  
Holmes: Vous avez raison, Watson. Voyons encore ses réponses. . . Il affirme ne pas avoir fait le crime. . . Lui-même ne sait pas exactement son nom complet. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas suspect.  
  
Watson: Certes, je l'avoue, cela n'aide pas son cas. Mais continuons. Il dit qu'il dormait au moment de l'incident, mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le croire. Après tout, il n'a pas d'ilibi. . .  
  
Holmes: Alibi.  
  
Watson: C'est ce que je disais. Il n'a pas précisé sa relation avec le décédé, donc nous pouvons nous attendre à tout. . .  
  
Holmes: Inutile de poursuivre, tous ces éléments ne sont pas en sa faveur. . .  
  
Les deux inspecteuresses restèrent silencieuses un moment, perdues dans leurs pensées, puis. . .  
  
Watson: Mais j'y pense, inspecteur, comment Bill aurait-il pu tuer M. Baggins; il ne peut manier aucune des armes retrouvées sur le corps avec ses sabots.  
  
Holmes: Belle déduction, ma chère Watson. En effet, il faut croire qu'aucun animal n'aurait pu être capable du meurtre; enlevons cette possibilité. Mais laissez Bill dans la liste des suspects. Il aurait pu manigancer le crime avec quelqu'un d'autre. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Prochain chapitre écrit par moua (Eleclya) et cette fois les deux inspecteuresses interrogent. . .heu. . .gandalf. . .ouin. . .ça me tente là ;) En passant, je vais vous raconter quelque chose de ni drôle ni intéressant: Vous avez peut-être remarqués qu'on altère l'écriture des chapitres.Une fois c'est elle, l'autre c'est moi. Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça parce qu'on ne travaille vraiment pas de la même manière. On poste un chapitre à tous les dimanches, elle écrit souvent son chapitre tôt dans la semaine et elle me le donne pour que je le tape (ce que je fais le dimanche soir) et moi j'écris mes chapitres le dimanche soir . Donc en résumé, on pourrait poster beaucoup plus tôt et tout est de ma faute ;)  
  
Bon. . . ça c'était long. . . et inutile. . .  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS par eleclya 111  
  
Carand: habituellement, les chapitres aussi riches en contenu viennent de moi ;)  
  
Nea4 : Morci ;)  
  
Lessien : OUI! VIVE LE COPIÉ/COLLÉ!!!! J'adore ça ;)  
  
Aelea WoOd : C'est vrai que tu es super rusée mais. . . c'est pas ça ;)  
  
Yotma : ben là, ce chapitre ne vient pas de moi alors. . . ;)  
  
la vache anarchique : Oui, billy est cute, non, leggy n'est pas fif, moi je ne trouve pas gimli particulièrement beau, je dis qu'Aragorn ne se rase tout simplement pas, hein?, c un trou dans le menton, craquette claquette, oki, et yay des ents! ;)  
  
Eleclya111 : Ouah ;)  
  
Eleclya111 : oua-hhhhh ;)  
  
Vilya0 : oua-hhhhhhhh ;)  
  
Vilya0: oua-hhhhhhhhhhhhh ;)  
  
Ginny McGregor : je n'avais jamais entendu l'extrait avec amidala, amidali.. . . C'est où?;)  
  
Ginny McGregor : J'avoue que ce bout là venait des commentaries . . . j'ai tellement hâte d'entendre ceux de ROTK !!! pas toi? ;)  
  
Ginny McGregor : Tu verras bien. . . MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ;)  
  
Fred et George : Constructivité est mon deuxième prénom! Comme par exemple, saviez vous qu'un poisson avait une mémoire de 5 secondes? Ou encore que le gars qui joue le rôle de Patrick huard jeune dans le film sur le seuil est mon prof d'impro? Ou encore que Martin Petit a en ce moment une comicographie sur TVA et qu'il parle de cul? Et vive la chaleur, l'hiver c'est nul.  
  
Veuillez noter que Vilya0 ne pense sûrement pas comme moi parce que. . . ouais. . . 


	6. sénile

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla  
  
Message de l'auteure Eleclya: Bon. . .j'étais supposée poster ce nouveau chapitre il y a 5 jours. . . ne me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai une bonne excuse! Il y avait de clips du film Troy à regarder sur le net!!! ;) Et puis pour me racheter, ce chapitre est plus long que les deux derniers (ouais(yup)c vrai) . . . Et. . . C'EST ENCORE MOI QUI TAPE!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
À l'extérieur de la Van, on entend l'intercom s'ouvrir , puis une voix annoncer : -Monsieur Gandalf est prié de se présenter à la Mystery Van, s'il-vous- plait, Monsieur Gandalf, merci.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Aragorn: Gandalf?  
  
Gandalf: Oui  
  
Aragorn: Ils viennent de vous appeler. . .  
  
Gandalf: Non, pas de Cayenne avec mon dîner, merci.  
  
Aragorn: ILS VIENNENT DE VOUS APPELER!  
  
Gandalf: D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de crier, j'avais compris. . .. Ah la jeunesse de nos jours. . .  
  
- - - -  
  
Watson: Monsieur Gandalf , veuillez vous asseoir.  
  
Gandalf s'assoit difficilement.  
  
Watson: Bon, avant de commencer, pourquoi avez-vous pris tant de temps à venir?  
  
Gandalf: Et bien, vous savez, la distance était longue et je n'ai plus votre âge, moi. Avant, je faisais de l'exercice et tout, je jonglait, je courait, je sautais, je gambadais joyeusement dans les champs. . .Mais maintenant, rien n'est pareil, avec l'âge, on devient plus vieux, on vieillit, on se décrépit vous savez. Vous avez bien de la chance d'être en santé et tout. Même si vous ne le méritez pas, vous ne faites jamais rien. Moi dans mon temps pour aller à l'école on faisait 5 milles aller, 5 milles retour.  
  
Holmes et Watson: . . . . . . . .  
  
Watson: Heu. . .Holmes, avez-vous tout noté?  
  
Holmes: Heu. . .non. . . désolé chuchotant J'ai arrêté d'écouter après le gambader joyeusement dans les champs. . .  
  
Gandalf: Parlez-vous de moi? Parce que, vous savez, dans mon temps, on ne parlait pas dans le dos des gens, on leur disait des cochonneries à la figure! C'était un peu risqué . . .surtout envers les Orques . . .mais bon. . .  
  
Watson à Holmes : Ah, ce n'est pas si grave, je crois.  
  
Watson à Gandalf: Donc, commençons. Où étiez-vous lorsque le meurtre a été commis?  
  
Gandalf: Ah, et bien je vais vous raconter . . .  
  
Holmes et Watson : Oh non. . .  
  
Gandalf: Et bien j'étais calmement en train de fumer ma pipe. Ah, ma bonne pipe, elle m'a été donnée par un vieil ami à moi vous savez? Un hobbit, Alfred Took, tout un spécimen, cet hobbit là. Ha ha ha, ah oui, mon bon Alfred. D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'Alfred avait déjà été renversé dans la rue par mon ami Bilbo Baggins? Celui-ci était calmement en train de fouiller en quête de champignons et pouf, il l'a renversé! Toute une histoire hein?  
  
Holmes: Oui, passionnant mais. . .  
  
Gandalf: Ah oui, ce bon Bilbo , ha ha ha ha, jamais été capable de me battre au concours de ''fumage de pipe''. Et puis. . .où en étais-je? Ah oui, je vous disais que je fumais ma pipe. Et bien donc, je fumais ma pipe quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Ce qui, vous devez reconnaître n'est pas très rare dans la forêt. Les forêts sont rendues très bruyantes. . . Ah je me rappelle. . .Dans mon temps, les forêts étaient silencieuses, les écureuils ne faisait pas de bruit, les branches ne craquaient pas, les oiseaux chantaient silencieusement, les suisses ne . . . Où en étais-je?  
  
Watson: Le bruit. . .mais. . .  
  
Gandalf: Ah oui! Le bruit! Donc j'avais entendu un bruit et j'ai donc sursauté. Parce que vous savez, à mon âge, on ne contrôle pas tous ses muscles et ses sursauts. . . Pas que d'habitude on contrôle ses sursauts mais bon. . .Et bon. . . C'est ça . . .et . . .Est-ce que je vous ai raconté l'épisode de 1540 où j'avais sursauté volontairement?  
  
Watson: Non. . mais. . .  
  
Gandalf: Donc, je me promenais avec mon bâton et je lui chantait des chansons quand un vieillard. . .je déteste les vieillards, pas vous? Ils sont toujours en train de raconter des trucs inintéressants et tout. . . Donc, je me promenais et . . .  
  
Watson et Holmes: STOP!  
  
Gandalf: Oui ?  
  
Watson: Nous avons assez d'information sur la question! Merci!  
  
Gandalf: D'accord, d'accord , vous n'aviez qu'à le dire!  
  
Holmes et Watson : grmleubgreumheu (grognement)  
  
Watson: soupire Alors . . .Aviez-vous des raisons de vouloir l'Anneau?  
  
Gandalf: Non! Bien sur que non! Je veux dire, pourquoi le voudrais-je en aucune façon? Je me contente de ce que j'ai! Pas comme vous, les jeunes, qui en voulez toujours plus. . . Moi dans mon temps, on était bien chanceux si on avait une clémentine dans notre bas de Noël!Et on n'avait pas la télévision non plus! Et . . .  
  
Holmes: La télévision? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?  
  
Gandalf : Heu. . .aucune idée. . .Donc, comme je disais, dans notre temps , on devait se lever très tôt le matin pour aller chercher les œufs dans le poulailler pour faire le déjeuner. On espérait toujours qu'aucun renard ne soit venue nous en manger quelques unes. . . et puis bla bla bla. . . etc etc  
  
3 heures plus tard  
  
Holmes en baillant: BoooOOOOOOooooooon, je crois qu'on a tout non?  
  
Watson: ronfle  
  
Holmes : Hum. . .Watson? Waaaatsoooon? WATSON!  
  
Watson: OUI! Oui ! À vos ordres Monsieur ! Mais épargnez moi le cirage de chaussure à la brosse à dent. . . ah c'est vous, inspecteur? . . c'est fini?  
  
Holmes: --'  
  
Holmes: Donc, monsieur Gandalf, merci de votre collaboration. . .vous pouvez disposer. . .  
  
Galdafl sort en criant un Bye les jeunes!!!  
  
Watson: Donc. . .  
  
Holmes: Donc. . .?  
  
Watson: Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?  
  
Holmes: soupir En gros, il ne l'a pas fait.  
  
Watson: Comment ça?  
  
Holmes: Il est beaucoup trop sénile! Il ne sait pas se lever sans aide et il laisse des traces de bave derrière lui!  
  
Watson: C'est vrai que les traces de baves l'excluent un peu. . .mais on ne sait jamais. . .A-il un alibo?  
  
Holmes: Alibi  
  
Watson: Alibi.  
  
Holmes: Non. . .  
  
Watson: Bon, alors on le garde sur la liste!  
  
soupire général  
  
Watson: . . . On va se suspendre au dessus d'une mare de limaces italiennes pour se détendre?  
  
Holmes: Kidou.  
  
-- Le meurtrier va t'il finalement être découvert, Gandalf sera t'il moins sénile? Les inspecteuresses auront elles des goûts de détente moins bizarres? Orlando Bloom aura-t-il des bonnes critiques pour le film Troy? Passerons-nous notre exposé en biologie? Est-ce que Vilya va taper un chapitre un jour? Pourquoi l'auteure pose-t-elle ces questions? Vous aurez toute ces réponses et plus dans le prochain épisode! --  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS -par Eleclya111  
  
Vilya0 : C'est mieux? ;)  
  
Carand: Ouiiiiii. . .Médecin? par ici! ;)  
  
Obscurus Angelus : C'est différent de toutes choses que j'écris habituellement mais c'est tellement crampant! ;)  
  
Ginny McGregor : Merciiii! Tig! ;)  
  
Nea4: Oups. . .ben tu as compris don c'était clair non?;)  
  
Aelea WoOd : Le suspense, c'est notre truc ;)  
  
Eleclya111: Ouais ;)  
  
Beli0wen : Je me sens tellement concernée par cette review :'( tu ne parle même pas de mon grand talent d'auteuresse ;)  
  
Roselou: . . . ;)  
  
Notez encore que Vilya est plate parce quelle ne pense pas comme moi Veuillez aussi notez qu'Eleclya est plate parce qu'elle pense comme ça (hehehe) (note de eleclya, hey ! cest pas moi qui ai écrit ca !) 


	7. tristesse

Message important : VILYA A TAPÉ CE CHAPITRE!!!!!  
  
Diclaimer: Ben oui  
  
Message de Eleclya : Ben voilà! Un autre chapitre! C'est fou la popularité qu'a cette fic! . . .ouais. . . .je sais pas pour vous mais je suis accro aux trois petits points. . .comme ca. . .ou ca. . .ou ca. . . et ca encore. . . je m'amuse comme une folle. . .yahoo. . .yay. . .youpidoudeladé. . .dum dee do dee dum. . .hey en passant si vous faites des rêves incluant une personne ou un élément du seigneur des anneaux, envoyez moi un mail avec votre rêve à hermignonne111hotmail.com parce que j'ai une fic qui consiste à retranscrire des rêves dans ce style mais je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves dernièrement. . .ah pis pendant que je fais de la pub : allez visiter le site de mon ami et moi sur orlando bloom www.orli.ca.tc . . .oki ça c'était un long message. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Les inspecteuresses sont à l'intérieur de leur Van, finissant leur pâté de crevette à la menthe. Holmes s'apprête à appeler leur prochaine victime quand Watson l'arrête.  
  
Watson: N'oubliez pas ce que nous avons dit, soyez le plus doux possible avec lui et n'imposez rien.  
  
Holmes acquiesça. À l'extérieur, les Compagnons de l'Anneau mangent de la truite au saumon pour le souper. Ils sont tous assis autour d'un grand feu. Aragorn a sortit sa guitare et entame Koumbaya. Mais il se fait couper par un bruit d'intercom.  
  
Holmes: Euh. . .si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, est-ce que par hasard Samwise Gamgee pourrait. . . peut-être. . . se présenter à la Mystery Van . . .s'il vous plaît? Merci bip   
  
Sam se lève et se traîne jusqu'à la Van, laissant toujours derrière lui quelques mouchoirs qui débordent de ses poches. Lorsqu'il entre dans la Van, les inspecteuresses voient qu'il est comme d'habitude: habits noirs et toujours une larme plein la joue.  
  
Holmes: Vous pouvez vous asseoir . . .si vous le désirez. . .  
  
Sam poursuit son fixage de sol mais s'assoit machinalement.  
  
Watson: Votre nom, s'il vous plaît. . . si vous voulez . . .  
  
Après un long silence seulement brusqué d'un "Échec!" venant de Merry au loin suivit d'un ''Pas encore!!!! Meeeeeeeeeeerde.. .'' . . .  
  
Sam: Samwise Gamgee fils de Hamfast.  
  
Watson: Bien, Mr Gamgee. . .  
  
Sam: Oh, appelez-moi Sam!  
  
Watson: D'accord Sam. . .Comme vous le savez, votre maître n'est plus de ce monde. . .  
  
À ces mots, Sam éclate en sanglots.  
  
Watson: Euh. . .il est parti vois ses ancêtres?  
  
Sam pleure de plus belle.  
  
Watson: Il est mort? Décédé?  
  
Sam pleure encore plus (si c'est possible)  
  
Watson : Il mange des pissenlits par la racine ? Il pourrit dans son coin?  
  
Sam s'écroule par terre et entreprend, on dirait, de mouiller le plancher.  
  
Watson (se retournant vers Holmes): D'accord, j'abandonne. Je vous le laisse. Faites vite, ça ne me tente pas de ramasser la flaque qu'il aura fait. Quoique avec Swiffer, bye bye les dégâts! clin d'oeil   
  
Watson prend la place de Holmes dans le coin de la salle et prend la plume et le calepin de cette dernière.  
  
Holmes (s'approchant de Sam): S'il vous plaît, Sam, nous avons besoin de votre coopération. Nous savons qu'il était cher à vos yeux; nous vous comprenons. Moi-même, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai perdu un ami très proche. C'était Georgette ma chenille. Un jour, on la retrouva morte et ce fut le moment le plus triste de ma vie. Mais je survit. Maintenant, il faut que vous nous aidiez pour que nous puissions retrouver le salaud qui a tué votre maître!  
  
Sam: Ouais!  
  
Holmes: Qu'on le fasse payer le maudit!!  
  
Sam: OUAIS!  
  
Holmes: On fait la stratégie 12-9! Pas de pitié, on va les massacrer, les boys!! T'es prêt Rudy?  
  
Sam: OUAIS!!!!!  
  
Sam s'assoit sur sa chaise, attendant les questions avec impatience.  
  
Holmes: Où étiez-vous hier à 8 heures, 52 minutes, 17 secondes et 3 centièmes?  
  
Sam: Je criais, Coach.  
  
flashback   
  
Sam : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . .respire . . .AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fin du flashback   
  
Holmes : Je vois. . .Avez-vous un alibi?  
  
Sam: Alibo?  
  
Holmes: Non, alibi.  
  
Sam : Eh bien, il y avait Mr Frodo. . .oh mon pauvre maître, il était trop jeune pour mourir! 50 ans! Je suis perdu sans lui! Je ne peux plus vivre! Il faut que ça cesse!!! (se jetant sur Watson) Donnez-moi cette plume!!! Donnez la moi!!!  
  
Holmes (retenant Sam) : Mais arrêtez, mon cher. Si c'est un dossier que vous voulez, nous vous en ferons un quand nous en aurons finit avec celui- ci. Maintenant, couché, Sam, couché!  
  
Sam s'écrase par terre (en bon québécois)  
  
Holmes : Assoyez-vous. (il le fait) Êtes-vous correcte, inspecteur?  
  
Watson : Oui, oui. Vous pouvez continuer.  
  
Holmes : D'accord.  
  
Watson : Alors silence! On procède.  
  
Holmes : Quelle est. . .était. . .votre relation avec. . .avec lui?  
  
Watson : Je crois que cette question est totalement inutile, inspecteur. N'avez-vous pas lu les livres?  
  
Holmes : Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore commencé.  
  
Watson : Vous savez que le professeur de français va être sérieusement déçue. Vous êtes vraiment en retard.  
  
Holmes : Oui, je sais, elle n'a qu'à donner moins de devoirs.  
  
Sam : tousse, tousse   
  
Holmes: Revenons à vous, Mr Gamgee.  
  
Sam : Sam.  
  
Holmes: Sam. . .avez-vous déjà réussi à ne manger qu'une seule Lays et. . .  
  
Watson: OBJECTION! Cette question n'a aucun rapport, votre honneur.  
  
Holmes : Objection accordée, mais je vous rappelle que j'ai le droit de poser toutes les questions que je pense nécessaire à l'enquête, est-ce clair?  
  
Watson: Oui, madame.  
  
Holmes: Contentez-vous d'écrire. (se retournant vers Sam) Bon, Mr Sam. . .  
  
Sam : ronfuuuu. . .ronfuuuuuuu. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Watson: Bon. . .comment le réveille-t-on?  
  
Holmes: J'ai une idée!  
  
Holmes, faisant signe à Watson de garder le silence, va chercher deux paires de cache-oreilles qu'elle et sa collègue mettent. Elle part ensuite la radio où joue du Britney Spears Sam se réveille en hurlant et court à la porte de la Van, l'ouvre et s'enfuit à l'extérieur. Les inspecteurs sont pliées de rire.  
  
Watson (fermant la musique) : Je crois qu'on est allée un peu fort là dessus.  
  
Holmes : Le pauvre. . .Il s'est enfuit comme s'il avait été victime d'une invasion du mouvement de poires contre les rayons du soleil.  
  
Watson : Mais je dirais même plus qu'il s'est enfuit comme s'il avait été victime d'une invasion du mouvement des poires contre les rayons du soleil.  
  
Holmes : Mais l'interrogatoire n'était pas terminé.  
  
Watson : Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Il est improbable qu'il ait commis le meurtre. Si oui, il est bon acteur en gouttière de banane.  
  
Holmes : Attention à votre langage, Watson.  
  
Watson : Désolé.  
  
Holmes : Il est le premier que nous avons interrogé et qui n'a pas fini sur la liste des suspects.  
  
Watson : Un vrai exploit.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Réponses aux reviews - par Eleclya  
  
Nea4: lol, merci! Le pire est qu'on a pas répondu aux questions! ;)  
  
Ginny McGregor : Moi j'ai regardé TOUTES les émissions sur cannes! Oh et scoop pour toi (que tout le monde pourra lire) le prochain interview sera avec Aragorn. ;)  
  
arwen-cyn : Désolé. . .On les met le plus rapidement possible, en fait c'est moi qui retarde tout le processus, je suis paresseuse vois-tu . . . ;)  
  
Aelea WoOd : Ta review est parfaite et ce chapitre est encore plus long! Yay!;)  
  
Arhini fille d' Arathorn : Les nazguls? Hmmm. . . Ca serait trop facile non? ;)  
  
Arhini fille d' Arathorn : La voix chevrottante! J'aurais du y penser ;)  
  
Beli0wen : C'est vrai que la bave c'est cool, quoique d'habitude c'est chaud. . . ;)  
  
gloss64 : oki ;)  
  
gloss64: oki ;)  
  
gloss64 : J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux ;)  
  
canarirose1 : tout le monde a l'air sur que Gandalf est sénile! Lol! ;)  
  
he mele no lilo : YAY! ;)  
  
he mele no lilo : YAY YAY!!;)  
  
he mele no lilo : YAY YAY YAY!!! ;)  
  
Carand : Au moins tu as reviewé ;)  
  
Lady Aurore : Voici la suite! Et je te dirais pas qui est le coupable ;)  
  
Voilà et veuillez encore noter que les réponses sont de moi et que donc Vilya ne pense sûrement pas comme ça . . .allez voir Troy. . .tout de suite. . . 


	8. psycho

Disclaimer: Non, pas à nous.  
  
Message de l'auteure du moment( eleclya ) : Coucou!!! Oki, avant de commencer, un peu de pub : Allez tous lire ma nouvelle histoire appelée Fusion!!!!!, oki maintenant que c'est fait. . .ben je commence là. . . .ouais. . . ça me tente tellement. . .j'ai pleeeein d'inspiration. . .en tout cas. . . Hey en passant dans le dernier chapitre on s'est trompé en disant que Sam était le seul à ne pas être sur la liste des suspects mais c'est faux puisque Legolas n'y est pas non plus. Hey savez-vous que je ne suis pas maquillée en ce moment? Oh et désolé aux gens qui voulaient les réponses aux questions. . .C'est Vilya qui a écrit le dernier chapitre donc c'est sa faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça, personne ne lit les messages de l'auteur de toute façon. . .  
  
Message de l'auteure #2 du moment (Vilya0) : C'est vrai, pour Legolas, j'ai fait une erreur. Je vous demande tous pardon. Mais ça dépend de la façon dont on le voit. Legolas n'a pas vraiment été questionné en profondeur tandis que Sam, oui. Donc si on prend le quote exact : « Il est le premier que nous avons interrogé et qui n'a pas fini sur la liste des suspects. » Eh bien c'est comme ça que je vois ça, mais j'avoue avoir trouvé cette raison après que l'erreur aie été dénoncée. :) Pour les réponses aux questions, c'est la faute d'Eleclya parce que c'est elle qui les a mises quand elle savait très bien qu'elles n'avait pas rapport. Non, vraiment, si vous tenez tant à avoir les réponses, les voici en ordre: En quelque sorte je ne crois pas, non mystère ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui devrait répondre à ça mais je crois bien que oui on a pas encore eu les résultats oui, en fait j'en ai déjà tapé deux pour absolument rien. Voilà, maintenant, le chapitre peut vraiment commencer.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
'' Mr. Aragorn, Elessar, Estel, Hope, inspire Strider, Grand Pas, Thorongil, Wingfoot, Dunedain, fils d'Arathorn est demandé dans la Van, merci. '' bip   
  
- - - - - -  
  
La porte de la Van s'ouvre. Holmes et Watson se retournent pour acceuillir leur suspect mais elles ne voient personne. Puis l'épée d'Aragorn, suivie de sa tête apparaissent doucement . L'homme regarde autour de lui puis se précipite dans la van en claquant la porte derrière lui. Puis, il recule lentement. Il recule jusque dans Holmes qui s'est levée .  
  
Aragorn : iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn se retourne et brandit son épée vers Holmes qui est traumatisée.  
  
Aragorn : Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans ma van ? (la menace de lui trancher la gorge) Répondez ! !  
  
Holmes : Pité ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai un fils !  
  
Aragorn : Vraiment ?  
  
Holmes : Heu. . .Eh bien. . . (gênée) Non.  
  
Watson : Lâchez la, s'il vous plaît. Pour vous répondre, nous sommes les inspecteurs qui enquêtent sur le meurtre de M. Baggins. C'est d'ailleurs vous qui nous avez appelé.  
  
Aragorn : Ah bon ?  
  
Watson : Et ceci est notre Van, pas la vôtre.  
  
Aragorn : Vous en êtes sur ?  
  
Watson : Oui. Pouvez-vous lâcher ma collègue, maintenant ?  
  
Aragorn : Comment puis-je être sur que je devrais vous faire confiance ?  
  
Watson : Regardez (sortant le script) Nous avons toute une scène à passer ensemble donc ça serait moins pénible si vous coopériez.  
  
Aragorn (hésitant): Ce n'est pas assez. Mais vous pouvez avoir votre complice.  
  
Aragorn lâche Holmes, qui va nerveusement s'asseoir dans le coin.  
  
Watson: Bon, Mr . Aragorn, Elessar, Estel, Hope, inspire Strider, Grand Pas, Thorongil, Wingfoot, Dunedain, fils d'Arathorn, assoyez-vous s'il vous plait.  
  
Aragorn: Oh, appelez moi Aragorn, ou Ary. Je suis las des blagues sur mes nombreux noms. C'est presque rendu une « running joke » sur les fanfictions, vous ne trouvez pas?  
  
Holmes: Qu'est-ce qu'une fanfiction?  
  
Aragorn : Qui a parlé de fanfiction ?  
  
Holmes : (hausse les épaules)  
  
Aragorn se retourne ensuite et voit la chaise où il doit s'asseoir. Il l'examine attentivement. Il y dépose ensuite une petite serviette et s'assois dessus après avoir mit beaucoup de Febreeze . Il ne lâche jamais la poignée de son épée.  
  
Watson: Bon. . .Aragorn. . . Nous allons commencer l'interrogatoire si vous le voulez bien.  
  
Aragorn: Non, c'est beaucoup trop louche. Vous êtes peut-être des serviteurs de l'Ennemi! Vous avez réussis à hypnotiser les autres pour qu'ils vous révèlent des informations mais moi je ne le ferai pas!  
  
Watson: D'accord, alors nous devrons vous emprisonner.  
  
Holmes s'approche avec des menottes.  
  
Aragorn: Non, je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire (rire nerveux) Aloooooooors, mon namiiiiie, quelles sont vos fabuleuses questions????  
  
Watson (air triomphant) : Premièrement, où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre?  
  
Aragorn: (reprend son air sérieux) Et vous, où étiez-vous? Répondez !  
  
Watson: Eh bien j'étais chez moi et je. . . Non! Mr Aragorn, vous devez répondre à MES questions.  
  
Aragorn: Dans ce cas, je montais la garde . . .  
  
Holmes: Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été très utile.  
  
Watson: Hey prenez vos notes et taisez-vous!  
  
Holmes: Oui, madame . . . (soupire)  
  
Watson: Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été très utile Mr. Aragorn. . . Avez vous aperçu quelque chose de suspect?  
  
Aragorn: Pas à part quelques wargs, dix crébains et une fille en blanc avec des cheveux noirs à moitié décomposée qui disait « seven days ». Rien de quoi s'inquiéter.  
  
Watson: Rien de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est vrai. Et avez-vous un alibwy?  
  
Holmes: Alibi.  
  
Watson: Alibi, si vous voulez! Arrêtez de parler! Moi je travaille ici!  
  
Holmes: soupirant Oui, madame . . .  
  
Aragorn: Mais pourquoi posez-vous toutes ces questions hein? Vous m'espionnez c'est ça???  
  
Watson: Mais non, c'est seulement mon travail et -  
  
Aragorn: C'est ça! C'est votre travail! Vous êtes des espionnes et vous voulez amener l'anneau à Sauron!!!! pointe son épée au coeur de Watson Que voulez-vous réellement?  
  
Watson: Je ne veux que vous interroger, je le jure!  
  
Aragorn: Avez-vous des preuves?  
  
Watson: Demandez aux autres, ils vont vous dire que je n'ai rien fait!  
  
Aragorn: Accepteriez-vous de vous soumettre à un détecteur de mensonge?  
  
Watson: Qu'est-ce qu'un -  
  
Aragorn: Vous ne voulez pas hein!!! Vous avouez votre crime!  
  
Aragorn sort une corde de nul part, prend les deux inspecteuresses et les attachent ensemble, malgré leurs protestations. Il les bâillonne, ouvre la porte de la Van et les sort dehors jusqu'à la Compagnie.  
  
Aragorn : Mes amis, voyez ce que j'ai trouvé dans notre van. Deux servants de l'Ennemi qui essayaient de retirer de moi de l'information pour leur maître. Mais ils sauront (sauront-Sauron haha) que personne ne peut prendre Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, grand Ranger, au piège !  
  
Legolas : Aragorn, vous êtes en erreur. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis. Elles travaillent pour le gouvernement d'Imladris. C'est vous-même qui les avez appelé pour qu'elles puissent résoudre le meurtre.  
  
Aragorn : Ah bon ?  
  
Toute la Communauté acquiesce.  
  
Aragorn : (soupire) Pourquoi on ne me dit rien ici ? !  
  
Sam et Aragorn les détachent.  
  
Holmes : (sarcastique) Ah merci beaucoup ! Maintenant nous sommes en retard dans notre travail.  
  
Aragorn : (rie nerveusement) Désolé.  
  
Watson (en marchant vers la Mystery Van) : J'espère que cette enquête en aura value la peine.  
  
Holmes : Moi aussi, Watson.  
  
Après que les trois personnages se soient remis en place, l'interrogatoire continue.  
  
Watson: Bon, Mr Aragorn, veuillez , à partir de maintenant, ne répondre qu'aux questions que je poserai.  
  
Aragorn (boudant): D'accord. . .  
  
Watson: Aviez-vous des raisons de vouloir l'Anneau?  
  
Aragorn: Non.  
  
Watson: Étiez-vous un ami du décédé?  
  
Aragorn: Oui.  
  
Watson: Bon, et bien je crois que vous pouvez partir.  
  
Aragorn: C'est tout?  
  
Holmes: Mais Madame il ne vous a pas répondu quand vous lui avez demandé s'il avait un alibi. . .  
  
Watson: S'il vous plaît, inspecteur. C'est moi qui pose les questions!  
  
Holmes murmurant : Cette question est essentielle à l'enquête justement . . .  
  
Aragorn: Alors, puis-je partir?  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . Mais comme personne ne m'écoute . . .  
  
Watson: Je ne sais pas, il me semble que j'avais une autre question à vous poser. . .  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . on ne fait jamais attention à moi . . .  
  
Aragorn: Prenez votre temps.  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . .pourtant je suis de loin la plus intelligente des deux. . .  
  
Watson: Je crois que ça avait rapport avec des sushis.  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . et c'est moi qui a reçu une mention au collège, pas elle, et puis c'est moi qui suis la vraie inspecteur dans les livres, elle n'est que mon associée . . .  
  
Aragorn: Des sushis?  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . en plus elle aime le homard, si ça c'est pas un signe de faiblesse . . .  
  
Watson: Non . . . Mais ça sonnait comme ça . . .  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . le homard c'est diabolique, tout le monde sait ça . . .  
  
Aragorn: Moody?  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . avec leurs gros yeux méchants et leur antennes qui gigotent . . .  
  
Watson: Non. . .  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . leurs antennes ressemblent à celles de fourmis d'ailleurs, qui sont aussi diaboliques. . .  
  
Aragorn: Sirius?  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . sauf dans le film fourmiz, elles sont chouettes là-dedans . . .  
  
Watson: Non. . .  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de chansons dans ce film là. . .  
  
Aragorn: James?  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . comme dans Hercules, là tu parles. . .  
  
Watson: Non, il y a un ''i '' dedans. . .  
  
Holmes murmurant : . . . de zéro à héros, c'est extra. . .  
  
Watson : Ah j'ai trouvé! Alibi! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, avez vous un alibi?  
  
Holmes: QUOI? LÀ, ÇA VA FAIRE!  
  
Holmes se lève, furieuse, et sort de la Van en claquant la porte TRÈS fort.  
  
Watson: Bon. . .bien. Aragorn, je pense que nous allons arrêter ça là. . .  
  
Watson se lève et se dirige vers la porte.  
  
Aragorn: Où allez-vous?  
  
Watson: Acheter de la lasagne. . .  
  
Aragorn : Pourquoi?  
  
Watson: Mais voyons c'est bien connu que pour calmer une inspecteuresse en furie il faut lui donner de la lasagne! Qu'apprenez-vous donc à l'école?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yup. . . Bon. . .ouais. . .  
  
ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS! MERCI À TOUS!  
  
Réponses aux reviews par Vilya (wo)  
  
Lady Aurore : Eh bien elle était juste ci-haut. Vraiment, ça aurait valu la peine de t'écrire la réponse au haut du chapitre.  
  
Eleclya111 : Ah marci ben.  
  
Aelea WoOd : Merci beaucoup. Et pour l'affaire de Rudy, c'est que Sean Astin a joué dans un film du nom et justement son personnage s'appelait Rudy et c'était un joueur de football.  
  
Carand : Hihihi. Mais je peux rien te promettre pour le « un anachronisme par chapitre ».  
  
lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom : Désolé mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu vas voir, la fin est assez surprenante. . .  
  
Lolindir : Je suis d'accord mais des fois, la vie est cruelle et, tu sais, on ne peut rien faire. . .  
  
Beli0wen : Merci pour tes reviews, Pip. C'est toujours apprécié.  
  
Vilya0 : Allo moi ! Ouais j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé.  
  
arwen-cyn : Y aura pas vraiment de prochaine victime. Tu vas voir dans la suite. . .  
  
Kagomesamashmu : Ta théorie serait dans le genre de Crime en l'Orient Express (ou je sais pas trop comment on l'écrit). Mais désolé, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne crois pas que personne ne réussira à trouver le coupable jusqu'à ce que la fin sorte. Mais tu peux toujours essayer. Vive Troy, même si la musique est très fatiguante. Et c'est vrai que ton nom est imprononçable. Il veut dire quelque chose ?  
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn : J'espère que le chapitre d'Aragorn t'a plut. Et t'inquiète pas, on ouvrira jamais de restaurant.  
  
roselou : Continue tes longues reviews, Stephou ! Et que la force soit avec toi !  
  
Gertrude : Merci beaucoup. Hmm. . .Gertrude. . .ma guitare s'appelle comme ça. )  
  
Veuillez noter que Eleclya111 ne pense peut-être pas comme moi. . .à moins que je ne me trompe.. . . (eleclya : nanan, je pense comme toi, mais avec plus de bonhommes sourire)  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous interrogerons. . .vous verrez. ( eleclya :ca c méchant vilya) 


	9. Où ça des champignons?

Disclaimer: (sort un fusil et tue les avocats) MOUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Message de L'auteure eleclya : Hey gaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Comment ça va???? Je sais que le chapitre est en retard mais bon . . . C'est un peu ma faute. . . . Mais c'est celle de Vilya aussi alors HA!. . . .Ouais. . . .Il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci :'( et en passant, dites nous bonne chance pour nos examens. ( En ce moment je regarde ROTK et Eowyn viens de dire : Wathever happens, stay with me. I will look after you.) C'est ça la. . . Ah et ce chapitre est écrit par Vilya.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Holmes: Barbe?  
  
Watson: Non.  
  
Holmes: Clack!  
  
Watson: Hobbit?  
  
Holmes: Oui.  
  
Watson: Clack!  
  
Holmes: Vous savez, Watson, je ne crois pas que jouer à "Guess Who?" ne nous aide à trouver le coupable.  
  
Watson: . . .  
  
Holmes: Hobbit?  
  
Watson: Oui.  
  
Holmes: Clack!  
  
Watson: Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix; presque tous nos suspects sont sur la liste des "peut-être" et aucun ne se démarque. Sam?  
  
Holmes: Non.  
  
Watson: Clack!  
  
Holmes: Pippin?  
  
Watson: Oui. Vous avez gagné.  
  
Holmes: Pippin. . .hey, nous ne l'avons pas interrogé! Et M. Brandybuck non plus! Inspecteur, appelez le immédiatement.  
  
Watson: Euh. . .Lequel?  
  
Holmes: (soupire) Qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Watson: Am-stram-gram pique et. . .(continue silencieusement) Pippin?  
  
Holmes: Élémentaire, ma chère Watson. Maintenant, appelez le.  
  
Watson: (parlant dans l'intercom) M. Peregrin Took fils de Paladin alias Pippin alias Pip est demandé à la Mystery Van, merci. (bip)  
  
Holmes:. . .  
  
Watson:. . .  
  
Silence et un ange passe.  
  
Ange: Hey, vous pourriez pas parler? J'ai un horaire très chargé.  
  
Holmes: Oh, oui, désolé. Bla bla bla bla bla bla.  
  
Watson: Bla bla bla?  
  
Holmes: Bla bla. Bla bla bla bla bla.  
  
À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre.  
  
Holmes: Vous pouvez entrer, M. Took.  
  
Pippin: C'est ici que j'ai été appelé?  
  
Holmes: Oui, pourquoi?  
  
Pippin: Il y a une autre van juste à côté et je n'étais pas sûr laquelle c'était.  
  
Holmes: C'est la van du buffet à côté.  
  
Pippin: Oh. . .(gêné) Je peux y aller?  
  
Holmes: Après notre entretien. Veuillez vous asseoir pour l'instant.  
  
Pippin entre et s'assoit sur la chaise, déçu et marmonne quelque chose sur des champignons et de la cendre sur ses tomates.  
  
Watson: Veuillez nous donner votre nom complet.  
  
Pippin (en faisant de l'œil à Watson): Took, Peregrin Took. Ta tananana ta tananana.  
  
Holmes: Inspecteur, j'écris tous?  
  
Watson: Bien sûr. Votre couleur préférée, M. Took?  
  
Pippin: Oh appelez moi Pippin!  
  
Watson: D'accord, Pippin. . .ce que je vous ai demandé deux lignes plus tôt.  
  
Pippin: Vert.  
  
Watson: Quelle est la capitale de l'Assyrie?  
  
Pippin: Eh bien, cela dépend de l'époque. Assur, Calach ou Ninive? (commence à saigner du nez)  
  
Watson (lui passant un mouchoir): Aucune importance. Quelle est votre race?  
  
Pippin: Semi-dieu, semi-centaure. (rit dans sa barbe)  
  
Holmes (écrivant): Donc, Hobbit. . .  
  
Watson: Votre âge?  
  
Pippin: Où ça des champignons??????!!!  
  
Watson: Heu. . .non. . . Je vous ai demandé votre âge. . .  
  
Pippin: Ah. . . (compte sur ses doigts) 28 ans.  
  
Watson: Où étiez-vous au moment du meurtre?  
  
Pippin: Quoi?  
  
Watson: Au moment du meurtre?  
  
Pippin: Il y a eu un meurtre?  
  
Holmes: Évidemment.  
  
Pippin: Vous en êtes sûre?  
  
Watson: Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'histoire de la fic où nous sommes en ce moment?  
  
Pippin: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Holmes: Frodo Baggins a été assassiné il y a quelques jours.  
  
Pippin: Cousin Frodo mort? Eh bien! On en apprend des bonnes!  
  
Watson (se retournant vers Holmes): Notez ceci: le suspect ne semble pas regretter la mort du décédé et fait comme s'il ne savait rien. Je crois que nous le tenons! (revenant à Pippin) Maintenant que vous savez qu'il y a eu meurtre, où étiez-vous dans les derniers jours, plus précisément au moment du crime?  
  
Pippin: Je jouais aux échecs avec Merry mais c'est possible que nous soyons en pause à ce moment là.  
  
Watson: Qui a gagné?  
  
Pippin: Quoi???? Où ça des champignons????  
  
Watson: Non, il n'y a pas de champignons, calmez vous. Je vous ai demandé qui a gagné.  
  
Pippin: Oh, désolé. . . C'est Merry qui a gagné. Ah le sale, je lui arracherais bien les yeux et lui couperais la langue et. . .(s'arrête en voyant l'expression des inspecteuresses)  
  
Holmes: Continuez.  
  
Pippin: Non. . .je. . .je crois que c'est passé. (sourire gêné)  
  
Watson: Bien, vous avez tout noté inspecteur?  
  
Holmes: Je n'ai pas eu le temps. . .  
  
Watson: Vous ferez imprimer le chapitre 9. M. Took. . .  
  
Pippin: Pippin.  
  
Watson: Pippin. . .où achetez-vous vos magnifiques foulards?  
  
Pippin: Au Arden voyons.  
  
Watson: Canadiens ou Sénateurs?  
  
Pippin: Go Habs go!  
  
Watson: Des 4?  
  
Pippin: Pige dans le lac.  
  
Holmes: Bon, Watson, je crois que nous avons L'AVEZ-VOUS TUÉ?!  
  
Pippin: AHH!! (se recroquevillant sur sa chaise) Oui si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre et non si vous voulez la vérité!  
  
Holmes (à Watson): Hmmm (pensant) Je pense qu'il vient de nous en poser une bonne.  
  
Watson: Qu'allons-nous faire inspecteur?  
  
Holmes: Faisons comme si la situation était sous contrôle. (revenant à Pippin) Bien Pip. . .  
  
Pippin: Pippin.  
  
Holmes: Pippin, je crois que nous avons tout. Vous pouvez maintenant aller au buffet et, n'oubliez pas, sauvons les baleines.  
  
Pippin sort de la Van en courant.  
  
Holmes: Je crois qu'il est devenu notre suspect numéro 1.  
  
Watson: Mais il est tellement choooouuuuu. . .  
  
Holmes: Oh oui avec ses cheveux bouclés. . .  
  
Watson: Et son accent. . .  
  
Soupir général.  
  
Holmes : Même si c'est seulement dans la version anglaise. . .  
  
Soupir général.  
  
Watson: C'est triste que ce soit lui le suspect principal. . .  
  
Holmes: Oui, fou de Took! (crétin de touque)  
  
Watson: Hey! C'est drôle ça fou de Took! C'est le même son! C'est cool quand on y pense parce que le Took est un fou et que c'est le même son. C'est comme si c'était prédestiné, fou de Took. Vraiment, quelle phrase fantastique car quand on y pense le Took est un fou donc fou de Took et c'est le même son, presque le même mot. C'est vraiment fantastique! Ah, les rimes , c'est tellement beau! (petite larme au coin de l'œil)  
  
Holmes:. . .  
  
Watson:. . .  
  
Holmes: Voulez-vous du thé au gravier?  
  
Watson: Quoi???? Où ça des champignons????  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS - par Eleclya  
  
nea4: Heu. . .elles sont répondues au chapitre 8 ;)  
  
he mele no lilo: YAY WAHOO-OO GO GREAT BRAVO! Merci de ton originalité ;)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Avec Eomer? Pourquoi pas? Et moi je vais aller souper avec leggy pendant ce temps ;)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine: J'avoue que Gollum est minouche mais puisque c'est moi qui avait écrit ce chapitre j'avais donc le droit incontesté de dire que Legolas est parfait mouahahahahahah ;)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine: Nice le jeu de mot! Il m'a fait cramper!;)  
  
la vachette anarchique : Moi j'ai aimé Troy, je suis allée voir le film Troy fois ha ha ha (jeu de mot de gaeriel palpatine). Bon, c'était juste pour orli et pour vois sexy sean bean sourire mais bon. . . . ;)  
  
hibou : Heu. . . Yiay! Merci! ;)  
  
Florelle (florelletiscali.fr): Merci! Jusqu'à maintenant Merry est en tête de la partie ;)  
  
Aelea WoOd : Quand Holmes parle toute seule c'est du ''moi'' tout craché! Parce que j'ai peur des Homards et que j'avais la chanson de Hercules dans la tête ;)  
  
Eleclya111 : Ah ben merci ;)  
  
Arhini fille d'Arathorn : Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elles ne vont pas ouvrir un resto mouahahahaha ;)  
  
lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom: Oui! On dit à Holmes de se révolter!! GO HOLMES!!!! ( C'est ma préférée ) ;)  
  
He Mele No Lilo : hey? Ou est le YAY WAHOO-OO GO GREAT BRAVO!? ;)  
  
Kagomesamashmu : remus est mon idole aussi! C'est le meilleur des maraudeurs!Mais j'ai tellement pensé à le mettre que j'ai oublié! Est-ce que tu me comprends? Anyway, VIVE REMUS!!!! ;)  
  
arwen-cyn: Aragorn est très sain d'esprit. . . Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a à le trouver psycho?  
  
Lorina Wormtongue: Oui, les homards sont diaboliques (j'en ai peur) et oui je suis une fan d'hercules ;)  
  
Lorina Wormtongue : Heu. . . merci ? ;)  
  
Alicool: Okidokidoudeladé! ;)  
  
Carand : Tu veux le punch line hein? Hein hein hein hein? Ben tu l'auras pas!!!! ;)  
  
alicool (s.beauchrsneintermonde.qc.ca) : Moi z'adoooore orli dans ce film ( même si son personnage est nul) parce que pour une fois il joue!!! ;)  
  
Beli0wen : tu sais, si tu veux êtres prévenue des prochains chapitres, tu n'a qu'à nous mettre ( me mettre) dans tes author alert. . . ;)  
  
GE : D : Oh. . .Oh. . .tu. . .as. . .la. . .maladie. . .du. . .trois. . .petits. . .points. . .convulsifs. . .bon. . .rétablissement ;)  
  
Oki ben Namarie mates et à la prochaine pour Merry et pour le grand dénouement!!!  
  
(Je regarde toujours ROTK et Sam vient de dire: Not if I stick you first! ) 


	10. la finalité finale

Disclaimer: Quand j'aurai inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps alors tout ça sera à moi. . .mais pour l'instant. . . ouaaaaaain! ( je pleure)  
  
Message de Eleclya: Hey! Salut gang! Ceci est LE chapitre où vous allez tout savoir! Notre fin est déjà prête depuis le début alors . . .ouais. . . ah et si j'écris ceci en ce moment c'est parce que la gentille vilya a accepté de me '' télécharger pour un usage personnel seulement'' le cd de Kyo. hanks pal. Ce chapitre est écrit par moi en passant Attention le chapitre dans 5  
  
Message de Vilya : Salut ! C'est maintenant le chapitre final que vous attendiez depuis le début. Dans les hypothèses que vous aviez suggéré dans vos reviews, vous verrez que parfois vous étiez proche, parfois loin mais je crois que la fin risque de vous surprendre tous. En fait, un chapitre suivra celui-ci sous forme d'épilogue. Enfin, j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour votre support qui nous a vraiment encouragé à faire cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Merci encore.  
  
4  
  
3( here comes the two)  
  
2  
  
1  
  
. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Holmes: Bon et bien il ne nous reste qu'un suspect à interroger. . .  
  
Watson: Ouais. . . .  
  
Holmes: Espérons que ça nous aide dans notre enquête. . .  
  
Watson: Ouais. . .parce que sinon. . .  
  
Holmes et Watson: On est dans les tomates jusqu'aux oreilles!  
  
. . .  
  
Holmes : Et bien appelez-le.  
  
Watson: Oui, si vous voulez. . .  
  
Holmes: Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Vous avez l'air d'avoir perdu tout votre entrain et de plus vous ne m'avez pas fait remarquer que j'étais à vos ordre et non pas le contraire!  
  
Watson: Ah c'est juste que vous savez ( de la musique dramatique commence) Je vais m'ennuyer de ces huit joyeux lurons! J'ai passé tellement de bon temps à les interroger puis à les terroriser et puis riens ne sera plus jamais pareil sans eux. Je ne pourrai plus voir un mouchoir sans penser à Sam ou encore un champignon sans penser à Pippin. Ah c'est triste des fois la vie. On fait des rencontres qui , par leur animosité et leur originalité, nous permettent d'avancer dans la vie et de devenir meilleur mais parfois ces rencontres doivent prendre fin. Et ainsi le chemin de notre existence maintenant enrichie dévie un peu de son chemin et au bout du compte on en ressort grandi. Cependant toutes ces séparations nous brisent le cœur en milles morceau, l'écrasent, le broient et ensuite, sans faire de jeux de mots, le jettent comme un vulgaire cœur de pommes. Donc je crois que finalement, toutes ces rencontres nous font avancer mais nous font reculer aussi par leur tristesse et. . . c'est ça qui est. . . ça.  
  
Holmes: Vous avez bien raison mais moi je crois que dans la vie -  
  
Merry: Hem Hem! ( la musique arrête)  
  
Les deux inspecteuresses se retournent en sursautant.  
  
Watson: Depuis quand vous êtes là!!??  
  
Merry: Un bon 5 minutes.  
  
Homes : Bon et bien on ferait mieux de commencer. . .  
  
Watson: Bon et bien on ferait mieux de commencer. . .  
  
Holmes: Mais, je viens juste de le di-  
  
Watson: Taisez vous, allez dans le coin et prenez des notes!  
  
Holmes (chuchotant): Ah ben elle va mieux la dictateuse. . .trice. . .  
  
Watson: Bon, monsieur, veuillez vous donner votre nom complet.  
  
Merry: Meriadoc Brandybouc  
  
Watson: Alors mr. Meriadoc. . .  
  
Merry: Oh appelez moi Merry.  
  
Watson: Bien, Merry, où étiez-vous le soir du crime?  
  
Merry: Quoi? Quel crime?  
  
Watson: Et bien le crime qui a eu lieu durant la nuit de samedi. . .  
  
Merry: Hey non! Attendez! J'ai un alibi!  
  
Watson: Ah ALIBI, c'est ÇA le mot! ( Holmes se frappe la tête contre un mur)  
  
Watson: Alors comme ça vous avez un alibi?  
  
Frodo: C'est vrai! Il était avec moi!  
  
La compagnie de l'anneau qui est apparue par enchantement(à part merry et Frodo) et les deux inspecteuresses: FRODO!?  
  
Frodo: Quoi? J'ai des épinards dans les dents ou quelque chose?  
  
Sam (se précipite sur Frodo): Mais on vous croyait mort!  
  
Frodo: Pourquoi je serais mort?  
  
Holmes : Mais vos HP sont dans les négatifs !  
  
Frodo : Hein ?  
  
Legolas: Eh bien vous aviez une flèche au cœur, une épée au ventre, une dague à l'épaule, des ciseaux au cou, des seringues au bras, une fourchette dans l'œil, une lance dans la jambe, une hache dans le dos et une coquille d'huître sous votre pied. Et une bouteille de poison vide à côté de vous. . .  
  
Tout le monde fixe Legolas pendant deux secondes parce qu'il a dit tout ça en un souffle et qu'il se rappelle de chaque arme.  
  
Frodo: Ah ça! Et bien c'est parce que Merry et moi on faisait du trucage pour un film d'horreur.  
  
Holmes: Pourquoi?  
  
Frodo: Pour passer le temps?  
  
Watson: Et comment expliquez vous que vous soyez resté immobile durant tout ce temps?  
  
Frodo: Ah et bien. . . voyez-vous. . . Le poison c'était pas du poison. . .  
  
Pippin: Ne me dis pas que. . .  
  
Frodo: Ouais. . .  
  
Pippin: Oh mon dieu!  
  
Aragorn: Pourriez vous nous éclairer s'il vous plait?  
  
Pippin: Il a but de la liqueur de champignon magique!!!  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Gimli: Et. . .?  
  
Pippin: Et bien c'est mondialement reconnu que la liqueur de champignon magique est un puissant somnifère! Watson: Alors pourquoi il en a bu?  
  
Frodo: Et bien Pippin avait mangé tous les champignons alors. . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Watson: Bon et bien maintenant que tout est réglé on n'a plus rien à faire ici alors. . . .On voudrait bien être payée . Un chèque ça va faire.  
  
Tout le monde: C'est quoi un chèque?  
  
Watson: Qui a parlé de chèque?  
  
Silence.  
  
Watson : C'est triste que cette fic soit déjà terminée.  
  
Holmes : Oui, Watson. Mais, au moins, les lecteurs ont aimé ça c'est ce qui compte. C'est tout de même douloureux de partir alors faisons ça vite !  
  
FIN  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
À venir: Épilogue  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Eleclya111: Finalement j'avais rien regardé du tout hein? ;)  
  
Aelea WoOd: Pippin coupable? Argh! Pov tit pippin! Il est beaucoup trop mignon pour ça! ;)  
  
Kagomesamashmu: En fait, il reste encore un chapitre, l'épilogue. Chouette hein? ;)  
  
Lorina Wormtongue: En réponse à tes questions: ben non, oui, parce que c'est comme ça, gérard, oui, parce que tu ne veux pas couler? ;)  
  
Beli0wen: Oh mon dieu, attaque d'abréviations!Mais grâce à mon super dictionnaire (ma tête) j'ai tout compris ;) merci pour ta review ;)  
  
lol alias belwen 2eme du nom : Vraiment tout le monde aime Holmes! Il faudrait lui faire un fan club!!! ;)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine: Eh oui, vive les running jokes! ;)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine: Ça va de soi que Billy rule!!! Ouf. . .Billy. . . hmmmm. . . .(bave) ;)  
  
arwen-cyn: Hein, quoi, de kossé? En-t-k merci. . .je crois. . . ;)  
  
He Mele No Lilo : Argh! La prof est ben stupide! Tsss.....hey on se voit ce soir à l'hôpital hein? ;)  
  
Kagomesamashmu : Hey bien si tu as lu le chapitre avant de lire ceci tu as déjà ta réponse et sinon et bien lis ;)  
  
Arhini fille d' Arathorn (miyokavoila.fr): Oui c'est une référence à ça et vilya en avait mis plein d'autre mais vous auriez sûrement été les deux seules à les comprendre. . .;)  
  
Carand: Oki, good et vive les champignons ;)  
  
Vilya0 : Good morrow? Kossé ça???? ;) 


	11. épilogue

Épilogue   
  
Après leur fabuleuse aventure avec la Communauté de l'Anneau, Holmes et Watson quittèrent leur travail de détective pour s'ouvrir un restaurant au centre-ville de Rivendell, leur temps passé avec Frodo et cie les ayant éclairé sur le sens de la vie et leur destiné.  
  
L'histoire d'après le livre se poursuivit de la manière que l'on connaît sauf avec quelques jours de retard et tous oublièrent les deux inspecteuresses et leur enquête sur la supposée mort de Frodo, ces faits furent à tout jamais perdus de leurs mémoires.  
  
Et sur ces mots se finit "Meurtre en Hollin". 


End file.
